


Lost

by Vicky



Category: Without a Trace
Genre: Angst, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-09
Updated: 2010-10-09
Packaged: 2017-10-12 13:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vicky/pseuds/Vicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic about Without A Trace so please, bear with me. Written for the icon meme. (written in 2007)

He was lost. Completely, utterly lost.

This case he was working on was really gnawing at him, he knew that much. It reminded him so much of his own life that it was unsettling. He could really see that happening to him and his family in a few years time. That man who disappeared was just like him, just older. He had a wife, two daughters, and he screwed his whole life up by having an affair with his secretary.

And there was something else. Something that was nagging at him, something he would rather ignore but couldn't. His father told him that he knew that man but he had that feeling. The exact same feeling he had when a suspect was lying to him. His father was lying to him and he didn't know why. All that he was sure was that it had to be something important.

He picked up his glass and took a sip of the amber liquid. He knew he shouldn't drink that; it was too early in the day and he was working. But right now, he didn't care. His case's daughter just died, killed by someone and he felt responsible. Responsible because he thought he could have done more, should have done more to help her. Though he didn't know what; she had refused her own father's help so how a complete stranger could help her? And now she was dead and there was just one thing left to do: find her father and tell him.

He took a deep breath, readying himself to go back to work as he heard the door open. He didn't need to turn to know who it was; he would recognize her anywhere. Though she didn't wear any perfume, he always knew when she was entering a room without even having to look up. He knew her well, maybe too well, but he wouldn't change the past even if he could. What happened had to happen at one point or another, both of them knew that much. He now wondered why they had stopped; at the time he wanted to save his marriage but now… Things were good with her, easy but they hadn't been meant to last since the beginning.

"Hey…," she said.

"Hey…"

He knew she was observing him and the state his apartment was in. She was probably wondering what was happening to him and he couldn't blame her: he was wondering what was happening to him too. He had never felt like that before, he had never thought he could feel like that one day actually.

Yes, he was lost, and he was starting to wonder if he would find himself back one day.

 

Fini


End file.
